Helado
by karin-chan150301
Summary: Negó levemente. No debería de estar pensando eso, al menos no de la hermana menor de su amigo.


**Helado**

–Que calor –se quejó por enésima vez el peliazul mientras volvía a meter aquella paleta helada en su boca.  
–¿Podrías dejar de quejarte? –preguntó/ordenó el ojo dorado a su lado. –Eres muy molesto.  
–¡¿Quién te crees para ordenarme cosas?! –preguntó con el ceño fruncido pero sin moverse de su sitio.  
–Alguien mucho más inteligente que tu por supuesto –contestó con total indiferencia mientras sacaba de su boca la paleta helada.  
–¡¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Quieres pelear, verdad chino?! –le retó el peliazul.  
-¿Contigo? No, sería una pérdida de tiempo.  
La risa tan característica de Yoh Asakura interrumpió la tan común escena que era protagonizada por sus amigos.  
–Ustedes realmente se llevan bien –dicho esto ofreció una enorme sonrisa al par de chicos a su lado.  
–¡Claro que no! –gritaron al unísono, recibiendo por respuesta aquella risa peculiar del castaño.  
–¡¿Podrían callarse?! –ante tales palabras, y el correr de la puerta tras ellos, los tres Shamanes sólo pudieron pensar una cosa: esto terminaría muy mal. –No puedo ver la televisión con sus malditos gritos por toda mi casa.  
Una risa nerviosa escapó de los labios del castaño –Lo lamento Annita –se disculpó con voz temblorosa, con toda la intención de evitar que la furia de la rubia fuese desatada en contra de todos los presentes.  
–Tú –señaló de inmediato al ainu –veme a comprar helado –ordenó antes de darse la vuelta y regresar al interior de la posada.  
–Aún no entiendo cómo la soportas –el peliazul se dirigió al shaman castaño.  
–Anna puede parecer una persona fría y dura, pero en el fondo ella es muy amable –una sonrisa se formó en los labios del chico sacándole un suspiro a los otros dos, a veces les sorprendía la forma en que el Asakura solía ver lo mejor de todos. –Además de que se ve muy bonita cuando está molesta.  
–Si que eres raro –habló en susurros el ojo azul.  
–Tengo que irme –anunció el peli morado antes de soltar un suspiro lleno de fatiga.  
–¿Tan pronto? –cuestionó Yoh.  
–Jun está esperándome en el centro comercial, tal vez regresemos después, aún no lo sé.  
–Oye, ¿porque no vas a comprar el helado de Anna? Irás al centro comercial después de todo –sugirió el ainu.  
Una respuesta mordaz estaba formándose a gran velocidad en la boca del ojo dorado más antes de poder decir algo la puerta tras ellos volvió a ser corrida. –Hermano, ¿No piensas ir por el helado? –preguntó la hermana del aludido.  
–Ya estaba por ir –una risa forzada y nerviosa escapó del peli azul mientras comenzaba a rascarse la nuca.  
Ella suspiró, su hermano no tenía remedio.  
–Olvídalo, iré yo. Además compraré algunas otras cosas que hacen falta –una sonrisa tan cálida, como siempre, se posó en sus labios, antes de que la duda la embargara al ver al shaman chino avanzar hacia la salida de la pensión.  
Con rapidez se colocó las sandalias y camino hasta darle alcance.  
–¿Irás al centro? –pregunto una vez junto a él.  
Éste asintió antes de agregar:  
–Mi hermana está esperándome.  
–Entonces iré contigo –declaró con una sonrisa.  
Él se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. No era como si la presencia de la ainu le molestara. A diferencia del bruto de su hermano la chica solía ser tranquila, un poco enérgica, pero tranquila en lo que a él respecta.  
Caminaron en silencio.  
Siendo honesto pocas eran las veces en las que se quedaba a solas con la chica, la mayor parte del tiempo iban acompañados por Horo Horo o por Yoh. Era extraño ir junto a ella solos, pero no incómodo.  
–No he visto a Jun desde hace mucho –rompió el silencio ella.  
–Regresó a China por un par de asuntos pendientes, pero supongo que se quedará una temporada aquí.  
–Espero se queden hasta el inicio de las vacaciones, ambos, sería bueno que saliéramos todos juntos para variar –mencionó jugado con el borde de su blusa.  
–Supongo –y sin más la conversación terminó.  
De reojo la miró.  
Cuatro años llevaban de conocerse y el tiempo había hecho mella en ella, a sus cortos dieciséis años su belleza era muy notoria. El cabello azul aún continuaba largo y suelto, apartado de su rostro sólo con aquella banda de la que no se separaba. Su vestimenta había cambiado: ahora usaba unos shorts claros que dejaban a la vista su largas piernas y una blusa roja que dejaba al descubierto la blancura de sus hombros y que acentuaba su pequeña cintura, realmente era muy… hermosa.  
Negó levemente.  
No debería de estar pensando eso, al menos no de la hermana menor de su amigo.  
Ella era esa chica por la cual nunca debería tener esa clase de sentimientos, la chica en la cual jamás debía pensar en algo más que una amiga.  
Ella era algo prohibido.  
Porque aunque parecía que él y el peliazul se llevaban mal, en el fondo lo considera su amigo.  
Sintió un tirón en el brazo y antes de que pudiera negarse la chica lo condujo hasta un aparador. Sus ojos brillaban con alegría mientras miraba un vestido de verano, estampado floral, a la altura de la rodilla y con tiras que se ataban tras el cuello.  
–¿Te gusta? –preguntó haciendo sonrojar a la chica.  
–Es muy bonito –fue lo único que dijo antes de continuar con su camino al centro. –Seria bueno ir a la playa, aunque mi hermano odia los climas cálidos –un puchero se formó en sus labios haciéndola ver adorable a los ojos del shaman. –Necesita una novia, y pronto.  
Una risa escapó de de los labios del ojo dorado.  
–No deberías de dudar de Horo Horo, puede ser muy idiota pero estoy seguro de que alguien lo aguantara.  
Caminaron el resto del camino en silencio, ella sosteniendo el brazo del chico en un leve abrazo y él sin oponerse al contacto.  
Estaba mal, él lo sabía, pero no podía por ello negar que esa chica le hacía sentir algo que nadie antes había podido.  
Todo había empezado con miradas furtivas a la chica con la intención de comprender el comportamiento de los hermanos peliazules. Después de que notará las peculiaridades de Pilika Usui su mirada simplemente ya no se despegó de ella: de la forma en que la chica reía ante los malos chistes de Chocolove, de cómo sus ojos se iluminaban al ver los copos de nieve caer fuera de la pensión, del cariño desbordante que le profesaba a su hermano.  
Se sentía fatal al saber que tarde o temprano sucumbiría a sus sentimientos y eso terminaría con un colérico shaman del hielo queriendo su cabeza solo para "limpiar el honor de su querida hermanita". Lo sabía, pero no por ello podría dejar de sentir todo ese tumulto de emociones por la chica a su lado.  
–¡Ren, Pilika! –saludó desde la lejanía su hermana.  
–¡Jun! –la peliazul corrió para saludar a la aludida.  
–No sabía que vendrías con Ren.  
–Fue algo inesperado –sonrió con su característica jovialidad.  
–¿Quieres acompañarnos? –la ojiazul asintió.  
–¡Sí!  
Mientras la chica comenzaba con su andar los hermanos caminaron tras ella.  
–No sabía que te gustaba Pilika.  
–¡No es así! –mientras el carmín se extendía por las mejillas del Tao menor la chica frente a ellos sonreía, sabía que su hermano estaría molesto, pero simplemente no podía evitar sentir todas esas emociones por el shaman chino, menos aún cuando se sabía correspondida.

...

–¡¿Donde esta mi helado?! –preguntó la itako rodeada de un aura que solo prometía dolor.  
–Yo qué sé, Pilika lo compraría –lloriqueó el ainu.  
–Ve a comprar helado ¡Ahora!

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.-Bueno, he aquí mi primer fic de este fandom, y esta es una de mis parejas favoritas, no sé si quedó bien así que por favor dejen un review para hacermelo saber.

2.-Agradezco a quien lea y un poquito más a quienes dejen review.

3.-Personajes de Hiroyuki Takei, historia mía, sin más me despido, cuidense y sayonara.


End file.
